The present invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for cloning a computing environment comprising a plurality of interconnected components.
Each computing environment (e.g., server, desktop computer, etc.) has a particular set of components that are interconnected with a specific set of cables/connections, and each component occupies a particular location. Interconnectivity and compatibility across brands and models of components allow for a large number of combinations of computing components and equipment.